


Beautiful and Strange

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: "If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."





	Beautiful and Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/gifts).



Dean wasn’t sure what to feel. Sam had just wrecked the car. Not back two days, and Sam wrecked the car. Or the building. More the building, he reminded himself. His Baby had seen worse days than this. But it was still something, Sam sitting next to him. Beautiful and strange. Dean stuffed his feelings down so deep that when it was time to let them out he was at a loss.

He should be feeling elated that Sam was home, and there were parts of him that were, but his heart ached in a new way just the same.


End file.
